


And I Love You Too

by thesunandthestars



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, Post-Canon, because that's what i live for, collection, cress and thorne being cuties!, my otp :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunandthestars/pseuds/thesunandthestars
Summary: "I'm in love with you.""I should hope so, after all that. And I love you too."[A collection of post-canon, during canon, and AU Cresswell one-shots because I just love these two too much.]Latest chapter: I've Got YouThe Rampion Crew enjoys a day at the pool and Thorne forgets that Cress doesn't know how to swim.





	1. In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I'm going to make it a goal to finally get around to finishing all of the (unfinished) Cresswell stuff I have sitting in my Google Drive. Hopefully I can add one-shots to this every so often. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

“Ugh. Another sappy romance?”

Cress threw her hands up, sighing loudly. “You picked the movie last time! Can we please watch _Titanic_? It’s a classic!”

“So is _Star Wars_!” Thorne retorted. “Plus, last time you said you’d like to watch it.”

Cress bit her lip, conflicted. She and Thorne didn’t disagree on many things, but when it came to movie night, there were lots of arguments. She preferred romance and drama, but Thorne liked movies with a lot of sci-fi and action. After many, many disagreements, they had decided to alternate who picked the movie and the other person would just sit through it without complaint. Sometimes, she had to admit, the movies Thorne picked turned out to be very enjoyable. And she knew he liked some of the ones she suggested. But she felt like the strategy they had chosen wasn’t the best, because it either made one of them grumpy for a while afterward or made both of them feel guilty. 

She looked up at Thorne, straight into his eyes, and softened her gaze, making him start. She opted for a soft tone. “So _Star Wars_ is a classic?”

Thorne looked caught off-guard, but replied all the same. “Yeah. I saw them all as a kid, since they were full of spaceships and you knowー” he winked, and she smirked, “ーthat’s kind of my thing.”

“Okay.” Cress nodded, taking a deep breath and stepping closer to Thorne. “And...is there any romance, by chance?”

He grinned, closing the distance between them. “Yes, actually. I won’t spoil it for you, though.” His hand found her waist and he tugged her even closer.

Cress leaned her forehead against his chest. “I believe you.” She looked up, tilting her head. “Maybe.”

Thorne chuckled lightly. “I’m telling the truth. Promise.” He pressed his lips to her forehead once, twice. “Do you want to watch it?”

“Sure.” She bit her lip again, this time with a smile. They shared a look of fondness for a beat and then Thorne was taking her hand and dragging her to the new couch. 

“So,” he started, opening a new window on the netscreen in front of them, “there are lots of _Star Wars_ movies, but we’re going to watch the first one ever made. It’ll make the most sense.” He turned to her and waited for a nod. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Definitely.” Cress curled up on the couch, and before long he had joined her, wrapping her up into his arms.

“Alright. _Star Wars: Episode Ⅳ - A New Hope_.” Thorne tapped his knee as they waited for the movie to queue up.

“Captain?” Cress asked after a few beats of silence. “I just wanted you to know...I’m sorry about the whole ‘picking a movie’ thing. It’s honestly not the best system.”

Thorne was silent for too long, and Cress looked up at him nervously. She was about to open her mouth again when he responded. “I agree.” He nudged his lips against her temple. “I hate arguing with you so much.”

Cress sighed, scooting closer to him and leaning against his chest. The netscreen was already dark. “Me too.”

Thorne looked down at her one more time, and the amount of love in his eyes was overwhelming. “I love you,” he whispered.

Just as a line of blue text flashed across the screen, Cress smiled and exhaled contently. It meant everything to her that even if they disagreed, they could forgive each other and themselves and Thorne would always be there for her, the brightest star in her galaxy. “I love you too, Captain.”

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the _Star Wars_ fans out there, happy _Star Wars_ Day and May the Fourth be with you! I hope you enjoyed this little thing I wrote since I knew I needed to do more about the fact that today (when I'm writing this) is May 4th/ _Star Wars_ Day! :)


	2. I've Got You

“Oh come on, Cinder!”

Cress glanced up from her portscreen. Thorne’s voice carried over to her from a few feet away, where Cinder was sitting and rolling her eyes at Thorne. 

“You’ve got that fancy plating on your arm and leg, right? You’ve got no excuse for not swimming.”

Cinder rolled her eyes again, pointing a finger at the pool. “I actually do have an excuse: I don’t know how to swim,” she deadpanned. 

Thorne just brushed off her words. “Oh, that’s not a problem. We can just hang out in the shallow end. Catching up and painting each other’s fingernails and such.”

“I’m not interested.” Cinder sighed, sounding tired. “Why don’t you ask Cress?”

Cress had resumed her project on her port, but when she heard her name she looked up again. Both Cinder and Thorne were watching her; Thorne looking guilty for having interrupted her and Cinder pleading Cress, with just a look, to distract Thorne. 

“Um.” Cress hesitated. “I’m not really that good of a swimmer. Carswell tried to teach me a little while ago, when we were in Hawaii, but it didn’t go well.”

Thorne practically skipped over to her. “Nonsense. I’ll be at your side the whole time. Remember, I’m military trained, darling.” He winked. “I’ve got you.”

Cress grinned, deciding not to mention just how long he had actually been in the military. “Okay.” She pointed a finger at him playfully. “But if I drown, it’s your fault.”

Thorne pretended to pout. “And I’d be devastated. Cress, how would I ever live without you?”

He was teasing her, but Cress could see in the way his eyes softened how much he meant his statement. Since he’d finally admitted her feelings for her, almost a year before, he told her about twenty times a day just how much he loved her. And she knew he meant it every time. 

Cress stood up, setting her portscreen down on the lawn chair and tucking her hand into Thorne’s. She turned away from her boyfriend for a second to glance at the holographic clock displayed on the wall of the pool house, but didn’t miss Thorne sticking his tongue out at Cinder. 

“Very mature, Thorne,” Scarlet pointed out from her perch on another chair next to Cinder. She had witnessed the whole exchange. 

Thorne merely rolled his eyes in response. “Whatever.” Turning back to Cress, he glanced down at their joined hands before giving her his signature dimpled grin. “Shall we?”

Cress felt her face flush, but she dared to look into his eyes. “I’m ready.”

Thorne’s grin turned devilish suddenly and without warning, he grabbed Cress by the waist and tossed her into the pool. He realized his mistake about half a second later and jumped in after her. Thankfully, it was only the shallow end. 

Cress hit the water and flailed around, gasping. Thorne’s arms circled around her and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. “Captain!” she spluttered. 

Thorne brushed her now-wet hair out of her face. “Are you okay?” When she nodded, he continued. “I’m sorry. I realized right after I tossed you in that you can’t swim well.” He listed his head, considering. “Well, you can’t swim well _yet_. I’m making it my mission today to teach you the basics.”

He propped her up on his hip, and she glanced down at the water. Since Thorne was mostly underwater, she guessed the pool was about four feet deep. She was glad that he was holding her, or else she’d be struggling to get her mouth above water to breathe. 

“All right,” Cress said, fingers absently playing with the hair at the nape of Thorne’s neck. “What’s the first step?”

\--

Sitting in front of her netscreens later that evening, Cress opened up her and Thorne’s calendar and clicked on the next available week. She quickly typed in a trip back to Hawaii, saving it and watching a bubble with the text she’d entered appear on the calendar. Maybe this time she’d be a bit more successful at swimming in the vast, blue ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me quite randomly while on the way home from school. I'm actually a competitive swimmer myself, and I've been trying to write something about Thorne teaching Cress how to swim for a little while. This is the first time I've actually been happy with the result :) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
